starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PsiSeveredHead
See also Archive 01 I'd like to help I'm new to StarCraft Wiki, but I've been on Wikipedia for a while. While editing Damage types, I noticed that this wiki has very little in terms of CSS. For example, the wikitable class is not defined. Furthermore, the categories are rather disorganized and some may need to be merged/deleted. I'd love to become an admin on this wiki to help out with these things, and to improve StarCraft wiki in general. Thank you for your consideration. SigmaEpsilon 00:49, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Scans I've found scans of weapons and veichles from SC: Ghost at SC Legacy. However, they've been pasted and copying them may be plagerism. To avoid copyright infrignements, I haven't acted on them. Still, it's your call. --Hawki 01:09, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Starcraft wiki logo Hi there, Do you have a high-res version of the starcraft wiki logo? you can email it to me if the file is to big to upload We are making t-shirts for you guys for BlizzCon. Also I noticed there are two logos on the wiki.png file. The green one might be better for a t-shirt.. what do you think? angies (talk) 21:45, 9 July 2007 (UTC) The link for the green one is here: link and for the current one is link - I don't think the current one comes any larger/higher res than that :( I'm currently using the "white skin" so the current one looks better for me, but the green/black logo might look better with the "default" black skin. I can switch them if that's the case (and that seems to work better with the shirt). PsiSeveredHead 22:44, 9 July 2007 (UTC) DO you know who created the logo? Maybe they have high-res file somewhere? if not, is there someone here that can create a larger one? If not I can ask someone else to just wanted to ask you first. angies (talk) 21:11, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Xallium put them up. PsiSeveredHead 22:37, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Images Hi, I am new here so just got a question: Are we allowed to upload any screen shot? What are the rules for uploading images here? Thanks Addictgamer 14:47, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Yooo, I wanna edit the starcraft II page. What do you suggest. Addictgamer 02:11, 22 July 2007 (UTC) : I noticed you have a 4 day waiting period to edit some articles. why is this? I think make keep you from gaining new editors? Are you worried about vandalism? seems un-wiki like to punish all the potential good editors for the few bad apples.. I don't know exactly how long the waiting period is. I heard four days. The policy only applies to a few pages, and I don't have any control over the waiting time. If it weren't for the waiting time, I don't think it would be bad at all. Signing up is easy and free, after all. PsiSeveredHead 22:26, 25 July 2007 (UTC) On another note, the Starcraft wiki is now on www.curse.com too. We just announced a partnership with the where we are going to power their wikis..http://mashable.com/2007/07/24/curse-2/. The URL is http://sc2.curse.com/wikia/Main_Page. Everything (edits/user accounts, etc) is staying on Wikia's servers, so nothing should change for you (except hopefully you will get some new contributors!) angies (talk) 17:28, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Ooohhh... shiny. It looks like its another place to store our pages. PsiSeveredHead 22:26, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Loading Why does this wikia load slowly? It's quite annoying (and I got fast speed internet - I can't imagine how it would be for those that have a slower internet!) Addictgamer 21:12, 25 July 2007 (UTC) It loads slowly for me too, and I don't know why that is. Is it just this wiki, or other wikias as well? PsiSeveredHead 22:21, 25 July 2007 (UTC) I donno, I suggest you ask angie or angela for more info on this. Addictgamer 12:46, 27 July 2007 (UTC) I spoke with the wiki people. It's not just this wiki. Part of the problem is the Wowwiki, which is so big that it takes up two servers, and the problem is only getting bigger because it's joining wikia (it was separate until very recently) and will need three servers - or more with the new expansion. It's growing pains for wikia. PsiSeveredHead 20:33, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Hello! Dear PsiSeveredHead, Long time no see! =] Well, I'm sorta back here...with the flood of StarCraft II information, I hope to organize all our new articles and appropriately reference them with the correct syntax. However, a quick question - Why are all the Terran weps/equipment in a large list? IMHO, they should be seperated into their own articles, especially since some are notable, esp. the Gauss Rifle and the Canister Rifle, but it's your call, sir. ^^ Best Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 20:29, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Predator Dear sir, It's the first unit that can be produced by the Starport...unless our images are different or something. =] It was also confirmed by Gamespot. Best Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 01:24, 7 August 2007 (UTC) SilentDragoon Alright, I added the link. Thanks! SilentDragoon 22:33, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Right on the front page, I should think. There is some free space in the lower right so it would easily fit. Otherwise, could it appear as a link whenever a page is edited? For example, it could be placed where it currently says "you can switch to old editor in preferences here, for editing with CategoryCloud, use this link". I don't know how much control you have over this, but it would be convenient. SilentDragoon 22:44, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Phoenix & Warp Ray cleaned up Dear sir, I've cleaned up the two aforementioned articles...do they look OK? Shall I proceed with the rest? =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 06:39, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Characters and Capitalisation Two things I'd like to ask you about. Firstly, I was wondering if you could tell me which units the heroes in StarCraft: Insurrection are, namely the ones that I haven't made articles for yet (eg Demioch, Charlie Vane, etc.) Secondly, I've begun to wonder about capitalisation, how Terran, Zerg and Protoss are always capitalised. Truth be told, such capitalisation has always made me uneasy; protoss and zerg are species like humans, "human" being a common noun. Why should xenomorphs such privilages? Granted, a case can be made for such capitalisation, as they're capitalised in the original manual and early novels. However, such capitalisation is lacking on the SC2 website and recent novels have ceased capitalisation also. Heck, even the dark templar lack capitalisation on the website. Perhaps not the most pressing issue, but it would be good to have an official policy (eg wowwiki has official policies on race capitalisation also). Thanks.--Hawki 01:08, 19 August 2007 (UTC) "A policy sounds like a good idea. Do you have a link for Wowwiki's policy?" Admittedly it's not a policy so much but it was put to a vote...or something (it happened before I joined). You can find a core page here and an example of it in practice here. "When putting up images, they should be referenced. Referencing many images are difficult, and obviously many of the images here aren't referenced, but if possible, please include a link. (Even if the page isn't working now; internetarchive.org exists for that purpose.)" I'll try and remember in the future. If it helps, the images came from sclegacy. "Second, are you British or Canadian? I was going over the Shadow of the Xel'Naga edit and wikia likes the American spelling. Probably 3/4 of the "spelling errors" were just using the King's English." I'm actually Australian but it's the same as being a pom or k'nook for spelling purposes. Anyway, I'll try and keep it in mind; I usually manage (I think), but the edit was mainly a copy and paste effort from the timeline I did, hence why I forgot about the errors. I wanted to put the page up and get away from it as fast as possible ;) --Hawki 02:04, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Level 4 Headlines While fooling around with the suburbs of the Gutter I used level 4 headlines, something which, as far as I can tell, doesn't feature on this wiki. It admittedly got me wondering-level 4 headlines in some cases would make easier reference for things like the suburbs, the minor members of Raynor's Raiders, etc. Still, trying them out, it looked 'messy' on the reference box and it would admittedly seem odd to have headlines for characters in organisations such as the Terran Dominion Marine Corps. Basically, I'd rather get your say before doing what could be a bad move and thus incur a lot of re-editing. Do you think such categorisation would make better reference? Or should we stick to asterisks? --Hawki 10:54, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Ideas May I suggest on putting Quotes on all pages and sections? I'm not willing to do it.(Assaulthead 21:07, 14 October 2007 (UTC)) I got a better idea called putting images everywhere. Like on this article of Cloaking lets put up a picture of a Wrath, Banshee or even Mothership on pages like that.(Assaulthead 19:12, 16 October 2007 (UTC)) Sysop? It's close to midnight actually. Anyway, thanks for the promotion, although I'm curious as to what duties/abilities it entails. I've noticed abilities such as "protect" and "rollback" which seem to be self explanatory to a degree, but I'd rather have clarification before actually using them. Thanks again.--Hawki 13:48, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification.--Hawki 13:57, 22 September 2007 (UTC) I've outlined some 'principles' in 69's user talk that should hopefully keep him in line. BTW, I also think the flagship article should be deleted. A category is one thing, but if done, it would probably be too similar to the List of Terran Starships.--Hawki 21:38, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Terran article's background story Well, yes, I might have overshot, making it too long. But mind you, I was not directly "copying" the manual, as I I had to tralsnate those parts of the manual that I used. Regards, --Argus Wryn "It (translating) amounts to the same thing :)" Well, I can't really agree with this. If this would be Finnish site and I would have directly have copied the text word by word then I would agree. And when it comes to my translating skill, I'm pretty good at English although I make grammatical errors and misspell from time to time and I don't say that I am native speaking level. In any case, translating is not straightforward. I get your meaning though, "raises memories of what I read back then from my version of the manual". In any case, what was this issue you raised exactly about? I do not belive that I am breaking any policies. Regards, --Argus Wryn "Simply that you "went overboard" in putting the material there, as you've admitted." I admitted that I might have overshot in making the article too long. If that it the problem it still is not an excuse to revert my edits like you did. I actually felt a bit offended by that,as it took me some effort (it wasn't exactly minute or straightforward thing to do). Elements of my version should still be used and not just reverted, as parts of the article are flawed Lorewise. Regards, --Argus Wryn "Could you please reduce some of the extraneous material in the article?" What do you mean by this? Regards, --Argus Wryn Well, I did what you suggested, and you were right, it's better that way. Perhaps you would like to consult me with the rest of the article (I have done quite alot of edits to the entire article now) now? Another thing, could you help me with this problem I have while playing StarCraft? The game's CGI-movies do not seem to like my computer. During CGI-movies the pixels are not "smooth" as they should be, leaving visible "marks" (more or less coloured the same way as that particular area of the CGI-movie should be, but they clearly stand out) on parts of the screen during the movie (I hope you understand what I am saying. Technical terms like this are not exactly my speciality :P). Do you know what is causing this and what I can do to about it? Cheers. Regards, --Argus Wryn I'm sorry for messing up on quotes over and over again.(Assaulthead 19:16, 9 October 2007 (UTC)) Terran article reply I would discuss it with him, but he appears to be one of the stubborn fanboys who are unable to accept that they may be wrong and are too quick to infer facts from anything, no matter how unreliable. My main objective for coming here was to attempt to make this place a good add-on to the Wikipedia information to which I am currently renovating, sort of as the same symbiotic relationship that Memory Alpha has with Star Trek articles, but when faced with uncompromising moronity (I'm sorry, there's no other word for it) from someone who is synthesising facts based entirely on circumstantial grounds I wonder if it is worth the effort. I may return at a later stage, when I've finished my work redoing the StarCraft articles over at Wikipedia. In the meantime, might I recommend cleaning up the presentation of this place? In addition to a more suitable skin preferably based on the monobook skin (see if you can't make it like a Terran computer interface), you'd do well to get some policy and style guides up: define how the articles are meant to be read: as "us", or maybe as Memory Alpha does: as someone inside the universe looking at an in-universe database. Likewise, referencing stuff would be good, especially to get that symbiotic relation with Wikipedia. When people start attempting to put the burden of (dis)proof on other contributors who try to get rid of unfounded assumptions, it doesn't say much for the factual accuracy of the place. 90.202.37.174 22:48, 28 September 2007 (UTC) : It's nice to know that someone has sympathy and that you too feel that policy is needed. It's a shame you can't work a new skin up, but I'll keep my eyes open for any information that could be of help to you in that regard. You are right, registering certainly gives better authority, I'm not entirely sure why I didn't use my account, especially as I had created one before that edit war. I've reverted those changes to my userpage as well: they were by me, I was just stressed out and annoyed that day anyway - not really like me, but it can happen. I'll stick around, do some minor clearups and so forth: I want to get Wikipedia in order first before doing major stuff, and although its going well (Characters of StarCraft is now classified a good article) there's masses of work still to do: namely the species and locations. :As an aside, why is the Terran Confederacy article protected? Other than I've got an entirely in-universe article that was from my early Wikipedia days that with some edits and better referencing would be at home here, I had to wait several days until I wasn't classified as a new user before I could add the accurate insignia to the article. -- Sabre 10:33, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Story Hey. I'm a complete StarCraft nerd now that I have been involved in the wiki for a while. I read two of the books and one WoW book and I am hooked. Jesus, those books are good. I can't remember the name of the latest one, like Firstborn or something, but I read it and its really great. my point. If you havent read it yet, you should. starcraft is one of the only games with good storylines. cheers ChaoticNeutral 04:47, 6 October 2007 (UTC) I've not only read it, I've read all the StarCraft novels and short stories and wrote articles on them. PsiSeveredHead 17:51, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Templates and Terrans The upload log will tell you this but I've come across a stack of SC: Ghost screenshots, all of them (hopefully) sourced correctly (although I used some pom date systems at times). Given the confirmation of all these units, I think that it may be a good idea for a SC: Ghost unit template to be created, if only for units. Maybe some structures too, and screenshots exist also, but perhaps not. While on the subject of querries, I was also wondering about the Minor Terran Characters article, how none of them have the same unit box as major characters. Is this an intentional omission? Granted, characters such as the scavengers at the beginning wouldn't really need it but given the definite alliegances of characters such as Tom Kazansky and Ulli Trey, they could probably benefit from this.--Hawki 05:57, 9 October 2007 (UTC) "Such a unit template would have to have very limited information. What would you put in them?" For at least Terrans and Zerg, it might be wise to seperate them primarily along the lines of player units, vehicles and NPCs, eg; Terrans *Player Units: Marine/Firebat/Light Infantry/Ghost *Player Vehicles: Vulture/Grizzly/Stinger/Siege Tank *NPCs: SCV/Dropship/Goliath/Seeker Droid/Battlecruiser Zerg *Player Units: Zergling/Hydralisk/Mutalisk/Infested Marine *Player Vehicles: N/A *NPCs: Overlord/Ultralisk/Lurker Protoss *Player Units: N/A *Player Vehicles: N/A *NPCs: Zealot/Dragoon/High Templar/Vindicator Obviously this is problamatic considering the discrepencies of development between Terrans and Protoss. Still, it may have potential.--Hawki 12:52, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Avatars and Avians I've been wondering about Taldarin and Morris, about their avatars. Are they of a Dragoon and Firebat respectively and hence able to be added to their profiles? Or are they special to the N64 game? BTW, you were right about the yellow bird. Maybe an entry in Alpha Squadron would be good.--Hawki 21:26, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Guns and Gauss Rifles You can probably tell that the Gauss Rifle article probably isn't the most well formatted in the world. Anyway, I was thinking about the scaled down Gauss Rifle, how it might actually be a sub-machine gun that Light Infantry weild. It may be good to remove it from the article and put it in a list article, not to mention the added bonus of clutterring up the article less.. Seemed best to get some feedback on the issue beforehand though.--Hawki 01:17, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Space reserved for MikaelGrizzly MikaelGrizzly, I noticed you had a huge problem with spam on the C&C wiki caused by a single "contributor". There's no need to put up with all the stress of continually reverting bad edits. I'll say more if you respond. PsiSeveredHead 02:48, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Why, hello there. Damn, I should lurk more and edit more here too, being the geek I am. Anyways, it'll be good to hear advice from you, since I'm sometimes so... annoyed, I'm seriously considering using the block option. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:16, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Ghost Articles Quite a few of the 'letters' may have come from the referances, as the full referances would have to be used quite a few times. I also added some extra info at the start of the article.--Hawki 05:45, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Main page overhaul The current main page, at least in my opinion, is a little big and unwieldy. If you agreed, could I prepare a concept for a new main page? Shaur M. S. Grizlin 15:19, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Character Articles Going by the 'self sufficency policy', albeit not official, it seems to work best to give characters their own articles if enough info can be scrounged up. Concerning the minor Protoss characters, there's basically two scenarios; they're either left as articles and require no maintanance or are attatched to unit articles and make them look unexpanded. Should Blizzard revive them by some chance, if they exist as character articles they're easy to update. Simply attatched to main articles, it's not as easy to make the shift, especially when it comes to referancing and sub-referancing. Granted, there are some REALLY minor Terran characters that probably don't deserve this treatment yet. Best to leave the small fish until last. Still, it's much easier to create a character article and be done with it than simply create referances and expand them later IMO. Still, if you want me to stop and/or modify this approach, say so.--Hawki 00:00, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Boo Dear PsiSeveredHead, Hiya there! =] Back-ish. Anything you want me to be workin' on? ^^ Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:33, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Zergling "Have you noticed the picture in the upper left corner going missing? It's above the navigation panel. I asked elsewhere, and was told that other people could see it (so maybe my computer is just messed up)." Hate to say it, but the Zergling is still there.--Hawki 08:57, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Episodes Can't quite remember, but I think that there may have been a cleanup of the episode pages at some point. Regardless, I think it may be good to do some expansion on them, along with the issue of sections. For easier clarification, I think it would be good if mission titles were interwoven more fully into the narrative. Not that current titles are lost (as that would be hell for redirects) but by breaking it down furthur/alternating between Level 2 and 3 headlines, it could become more distinct. An example of this is in Episode III, where mission 3 is simply mentioned as part of the Second Battle of Antioch. If anything, Scion should have the spotlight, given its place in the campaign. Also, especially considering that the Episodes may have been based after Star Wars, their titles should perhaps reflect this (eg. StarCraft Episode I: Rebel Yell). The names feel like part of an overall title rather than simply addons. Anyway, just a few ideas.--Hawki 01:10, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Cleaning up the Episode entries are on my to-do list... right after Daggoth, Zasz and (probably by the time I'm done with them) Shadow Hunters. And then the secret project I'll have to email you about. *Sigh* Well, at least I could clean up the titles. I'll see if I can hack at the sections tomorrow, but the real clean-up will have to wait a bit. PsiSeveredHead 03:13, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Assaulthead... ...is at it again: http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.58.144.10 His grammar is too unique ;) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:33, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::Need I prove more, Psi? :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:20, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Wiki Talk and Templates In all honesty, the chances of me getting up at 5am are next to nothing. Also, I've wondered about the templates for SC2 in light of cancelled units and structures. Such articles probably shouldn't go in categories for those that appear in the game, but perhaps cancelled lists could be added to the templates for easier reference. Just a thought.--Hawki 12:29, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Listing the units/structures would probably look and operate better.--Hawki 12:50, 23 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Fanfiction Dear PsiSeveredHead, Roger that. I founded it a week or so ago. ^^ How do you think we should begin moving the fanon? =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 04:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Problem user Hi PsiSeveredHead! I'm Catherine, from the Wikia Community Team. Thanks for all your good work here! I wanted to touch base with you about Assaulthead. He has been globally blocked, and informed of the reasons for it, and we are encouraging him to find another community on the Internet where he would be more welcome. I suggest that your best course of action now is to allow his exit to be a quiet one. Talking about him on the wiki only encourages him to come back and keep reading and "retaliating", instead of moving on and getting involved elsewhere. You may of course continue to delete his edits, and to block the accounts or IPs he uses to evade his block, but please use neutral, boring edit and blocking summaries. Thanks, best wishes, and let me know if there's anything else I can do to help this wiki out! — Catherine (talk) 05:20, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Alternity? I've stubled across a rather interesting site that has the list of attributes for a StarCraft D6 game. Is this a copy of Alternity and therefore info we can use? Or simply fanon? Either way, it still has some good images.--Hawki 11:28, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Never mind, its fanon based.--Hawki 11:30, 5 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Cobra You're probably right about the Cobra, that it was a misreading on my part. Many in the thread seem to think so and it's been 'confirmed' to have been binned here. Not sure as to its overall validity, but there was a direct there from the forum. Has some good pictures too.--Hawki 23:36, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Checking In & Fanon Hiya, Just wanted to check in and see how things were going. The wiki is looking great! I noticed Starcraft Wiki pageviews have been steadily increasing. Congrats! I noticed that are a lot of people creating fanon content around Starcraft. I know this wiki is focused on canon, but I was thinking it could be complementary to add a Fanon Section (perhaps as a new namespace) for this wiki. If the section gets really big you could always spin it off to a separate wiki.. Thoughts? angies (talk) 19:11, 17 December 2007 (UTC) A small question... Hi there. I'm new to the whole Wiki thing (at least in the sense of taking part in the wiki process), and I have a question about editing...well, sorta about editing. >.> When someone has made an edit, on the "Recent Changes" part of the site, it shows either a number added or a number subtracted next to each edit on the list. What do those numbers represent? Sorry to take up your time with such a noobish question, but it'd help if you could answer. =D Aeres 01:52, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Re: A small question... Ah, that does make sense. Thank you, Psi. =) Aeres 02:17, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Speculation # Is the Mothership's Time Bomb a modified version of the Arbiter's Stasis Field and Corsair's Disruption Web? :*Statis Field- freezes one unit. Unit cannot be attacked, even with a Nuke/Psionic Storm. :*Disruption Web- base defenses and ground units cannot attack, but can be attacked by units outside web :*Time Bomb- freezes area of units and defenses. Units cannot be attacked, unless by beam weapons (i.e. Colossus. # Some units have been canceled in the Starcraft II. Is it likely they will reappear in an expansion pack? # If there is an expansion pack, what do you think it will be called? Here are names I just thought up: :*The Cycle Ends :*Mengsk's Choice :*Duran's Rise :*Prodigal :*Rayner's Cursade (a play on Liberty's Crusade) :*Rayner's Revenge :*Awaken the ... (some name of a Xel'Naga creation: Hybrid/Energy creature/unknown technology) :*The Will Aiur :*Patriot's Blood (same name as the level Stukov first died) :*The Elite Guard (return of the UED) :*... Reap the Whirlwind (Ghost quote) :*The Final Piece (of Xel'Naga technology) :*Tassadar Returns (a play on Superman Returns) Greetings Hey Psi. The wiki looks good, and you're doing a great job as (presumably) the lead admin. If there is anything I can do to help (mainly from of a technical/design standpoint), let me know on my talk page. One thing I did see that needed some attention is MediaWiki:Navlinks (a set of links that appear next to the title banner on all Quartz skins). I added some important links to it. Feel free to edit it as you see fit. One other thing I would suggest is to consider changing the backgrounds of the sections on the main page to transparent. As it is now, a lot of the text is invisible (white on white) to anyone using the Gaming skin. JoePlay (talk) 22:59, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :I went ahead and changed the backgrounds on the main page to transparent. I see you noticed and made the backgrounds of the headers transparent as well. I was going to ask you about the header colors after I made my edits, but had to run an errand for a bit. No worries now though, since you've already taken care of them. Good job. :If there is anything else you need help with or have questions about, don't hesitate to message me. I am a Wikia Helper after all. =) JoePlay (talk) 00:45, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Hello. Yes, I'm the one who you welcomed yesterday. I'm asking who are the sysops here? (I'm asking who has admin rights here, not what do the admins do because I know that through 1800 contribs on en.wiki. with Kfc1864.)[[User:Worker of Doom|SCV's report]] 03:30, 30 December 2007 (UTC) StarCraft Wiki on Gamespot Wikia has partnered with Gamespot to let them link to our some of Wikia's game wikis. This is a great way to promote our wikis to Gamespot's readers and recruit new readers and editors. We launched four of them in November (Halo, Call of Duty, Mass Effect, and Tabula Rasa) and we are planning to add a bunch more in February, including StarCraft Wiki. They are interested in adding a StarCraft Wiki tab to their Gamespot StarCraft gamepage. This tab would look identical to the Halopedia Tab. The content (Featured articles, Recent Changes, Popular Articles) is generated via a content feed that Wikia sets up. For this to work for StarCraft Wiki, I would need your help setting up a Featured Content templates similar to how Mass Effect does it. This allows the Wikia feed to send Gamespot featured content snippets and images. There are instructions for how to do this on w:c:inside:Featured Article System. Please let me know if you can help out getting this set up? PS. Can you pass this onto the other admins and users, please? Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 06:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) : PsiSeveredHead, I have taken the liberty of cobbling together the necessary infrastructure. Meco 07:03, 17 January 2008 (UTC) I guess this is somewhat stating the obvious, but it seems most logical to have most, if not all of the featured articles being units. Considering that gamespot is a game site (obviously), StarCraft units are what its users can identify with the most. IMO, the most iconic units for each race are; Terran *Marine *Firebat *Ghost *Siege Tank *Battlecruiser Zerg *Hydralisk *Mutalisk *Ultralisk *Infested Terran Protoss *Zealot *Archon/Dark Archon *High Templar/Dark Templar *Carrier Game characters have a place too I guess, though this isn't as clear cut. Raynor and Infested Kerrigan can generally make the cut without effort, though the rest are generally subjective. Still, that's just me.--Hawki 13:00, 17 January 2008 (UTC) The 'cool' units are pretty much the ones I mentioned above. I generally measure units' 'coolness' by how iconic they are.--Hawki 07:37, 18 January 2008 (UTC) It might be nice to pick out some obscure stuff from the fluff for 'featuring'. That would probably be of interest to more people since the stuff that's straight from the games is probably well known already. Do we have any well-written articles that might fit that bill? Meco 23:00, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Template Issues Hey Psi. All you have to do is change the background setting to transparent for each section of the template that is displaying white text on white background. In the example of the Template:Unitbox, I made those changes so that you could see exactly what I did by looking at the history. I hope that helps you for fixing the other templates, and any other white-in-white occurances you find. Let me know if I can help with anything else. JoePlay (talk) 23:30, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... after I made those changes, I looked at the template in use on a couple pages and noticed that the line created by section headers (Overview and Game Unit) visibly passes thru the infobox. If the wikis' visitors who use the Gaming skin don't mind those lines, then go ahead and apply those changes to the other templates. If, however, those visible lines are unacceptable, I think you can go back to the white background and force the template to use black text. Leave me a message if you want to try that option. JoePlay (talk) 23:38, 21 January 2008 (UTC) OK, I rolled back the changes I made and specified the text to be black by adding color:#000; to the table's style (see history). So essentially, the Unitbox now looks the same on the Gaming skin as it does on every other skin. And no, this won't have any impact on non-Gaming skin users. For all other skins, the default text color is already black, whereas the default color on the Gaming skin is white. Let me know if you have any questions. JoePlay (talk) 00:26, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the color of the links can only be changed by editing the wiki's formatting.css file, which we don't have access to. I would suggest trying out background colors (perhaps a gray?), by making a similar edit to the one I did when I changed them to transparent, until you find a color that works well for the dark blue and light blue link colors. Let me know if you need any help with it. JoePlay (talk) 01:14, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Overhaul of the mainpage I did it! Sorry for keeping you waiting, life prevented proper work... anyhoo... http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/User:MikaelGrizzly%5CMPDraft Here it is. It's better in my opinion, I'll reply to any questions. :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 14:56, 26 January 2008 (UTC) I like the new header and WikiaGaming sections (much more compact). I like the featured article being in the top-left (text needs some padding from the cell sides), and the headers filling the widths of their columns (although perhaps the "StarCraft Universe" header could be in a box too.) I think the StarCraft Saga column looks too bloated with the centered text and the long "Amazing Stories" text. I'd rather have the points in basic indented lists and slim the width of the column as much as possible. This would make possible putting more pictures in the left column. (One thing I like about the current main page is that it has more pictures/eyecandy. This one's a bit barren.) For each race, perhaps it'd be more useful to have something like: Terrans * Characters * Organizations * Units If we slim down the width of the right column, we might still have room for blurbs and pictures, as in the current main page. Although I think we'd need to find some better pictures. That's all I can think of for now. Meco 18:17, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Halfway through rejigging the right panel... like it? Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:42, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Overall, the draft appears ok. However, I think it could be scaled down a bit. Given the abundunce of SC literature, it would probably be easier to simply have a Category: Novels. Also, instead of listing species (Terran, Zerg, etc.), maybe just a Category: Races link? True, some species have far more relevance to the storyline than others, but considering that said species comprise the majority of SC's races at this point in time, a link to a category page wouldn't be that detrimental.--Hawki 22:21, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, on 1280x800 it fits perfectly. Can't tell about lower resolutions though. About the races, I was thinking of something like this: :Terrans : Characters · Units · Structures :It's a rough draft of an idea. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 22:31, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::I would go for that. Looks good so far. Meco 19:55, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Most other wikis display the names of all races and novels on their main pages. I think we should keep that. Is it possible to limit the width of the top section? PsiSeveredHead 22:38, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Technically yes, but it would expand downwards. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:38, 27 January 2008 (UTC) That wouldn't be a problem, I think. Should we move this discussion to the talk page of User:MikaelGrizzly%5CMPDraft? PsiSeveredHead 00:03, 28 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Scroll box After looking at the code for the sroll box template, I realized that there was nothing else that can be done to it to fix the white text in the section headers (since you already had text set to black). Then I looked at the Karune page and noticed that you used the simple font color html code to make some text appear blue, so I tried doing that with the text in the section header and it worked. Huzzah! Batch 1 I only applied it to Batch 1. I'll let you fix the rest of the Batch headers. If the scroll box is used on a lot of pages, and you want some help applying this fix to some of those pages, just let me know. I'd be glad to help. JoePlay (talk) 18:28, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Skin and template changes Overall, the current skin probably works better, although will take some getting used to. The problem however, is the gray sidebar, which runs the risk of 'merging' with the gray unit boxes. Overall, I generally prefer the all white version more, though it's probably less efficent.--Hawki 09:39, 27 January 2008 (UTC) I find it somewhat difficult to read the black text of the unit boxes due to the dark grey background. Perhaps a lighter grey would be more user-friendly? (And I futzed with the default skin unintentionally. I think I set it back to what it was before.) Meco 19:55, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Dem Broods, Dem Broods! True, however, I believe that using too much "may have" really lowers the credibility and elegance of the wiki. Let me rewrite it again. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:29, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Jim Raynor as a Marine Something bothers me... if he is a marine, did he undergo neural resocialization? And if he did, why did he betray the Confederacy? Wouldn't the conditioning prevent this? Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:23, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Draft posting I think it's good to post it now... though we should add a special message that we are looking for feedback from our Wiki users about it. Now, I need to sleep now.. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:51, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Tactics Thanks for the warm welcome, I'm new with wiki editing, but I couldn't resist when I found that TvZ strategy had been summarized in grossly incorrect line. I'm thinking of doing some more contributions to get these pages up to snuff with the new surge in English commentary on professional starcraft games. --Cidious Black 05:41, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Sickel Add On Hi! Now i have an account and I can provide the info. The Sickel Add on was (is) intended as a free add on for StarCraft Brood War. It was made by Blizzard Entertainment and is compatible with Battle.Net Terran: * New upgrades: Disrruption Web and Turbocharger (Science Facility, Control Tower) * New units: Centaur (Hibrid of a Siege Tank and a Goliath), BFG Tank (Siege mode tank with mega range), Scavenger Light fighter (Reconnaissance, Flechette grenade and burst lasers, land mines), Havoc ("helicopter", twin machine guns, ATA missiles, can load 1), Armed science vessel (Science Vessel with goliath weapons), Stealth dropship, Hercules Class Battlecruiser (looks like a torpedo or cigar, Twin autocannons, helfire missiles pack, photon torpedos, scatter missiles, cloaking, can load 8 units), Marauder (ATS Assault Ship, impact missiles, cloaking). *New buildings: Stealth generator (cloakes all near units permanently, lift off), Isys (scanner, player cannot build a comsat station), trap lasers (looks like the floor missile trap of the installations). ---- This is the text of the manual: "The primary aim of SICKEL Add-on (also known as SICKEL TC) is to be the add-on to Starcraft that Blizzard would have done after Brood War (if they had done one). Hence to this end only new units and structures have been added to complement existing units." I can provide the credits of the add on if you want. ----Marco1994 18:27, 23 February 2008 (UTC) PD: I'm peruvian, so I dont speak English very well. ---- Credits SICKEL Add-on Creator • Sickel77 Technical Advisors • YoshiBoy • Alphaomega • Ace Calhoon • The Duke • RobDDav • C345 • www.camsys.org forum Unit Graphic and Portrait Artists • Yoshiboy • Warthawg • Sickel77 • Xenophanes • Ius SICKEL Add-On Manual • Sickel77 (mainly) • ThePredator (update) Beta Testers • RobDDav • Alphaomega • ThePredator • C345 • Wazzzup • Vortexion • Sanzer • PriceWrite • Sampson • Sickel77 Unit Sounds • BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT - German version of Starcraft – Brood War. Starcraft Editing Tools • Stardraft Dioxide, Merlin, Sawatzky • Stargraft Andy Bond, Joel Steudler • Arsenal 3 Andy Bond, Joel Steudler • Arsenal Zero DI • Ice Andrew Koltz (KramerBoy) • RetroGRP Jeremy Bake (RetroActive) • Storming MPQ Brainspin Starcraft : Brood War • BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT Internet Sites • http://members.fortunecity.com/sickel77/ • http://members.nbci.com/sickel77/ • http://www.broodwar.de - In Navigation: “Conversions”-Section Internet Forums • http://pub39.ezboard.com/falphaomegasforumsickeladdonforum Alphaomega • http://broodwar.gcpro.de/bwforum/forumdisplay.php3?forumid=221 ThePredator SICKEL Add-On Clan: SICKEL Connection )SIC(- • http://www.sic-clan.de.vu Web Site Design • Jalapeno • Sickel77 PD: What's the PDF manual? ---- I dont have the PDF but I have the snapshots "battle" and "standard". PD:I have taken screenshots of the brood war (.pcx file) but I dont know how to open these files. : Agreed with PsiSeveredHead. There's no proof there to say that it was made by Blizzard, only that Blizzard tools and prior work (like sounds and BW itself) was used as a base for it. This isn't any different than most, ir not all, user-made content. I think it's safe to say that SICKEL is just one of a few user-made conversions. And Psi, it's hard to keep track of these discussions when they're being carried out on two talk pages! :p Meco 19:01, 23 February 2008 (UTC) The link to that rumor http://www.joysf.com/zboard/zboard.php?id=BOARD_PIC&no=12908 The second last comment on the linked post (posted by me, by the way) mentions a Rusvelic (or something similar anyway) in the last paragraph, saying that the Stalker currently leads the Dark Templars. (Comment posted by gustjwns.) The other paragraphs describe the statistics of the Dark Templar. Actually I'm beginning to seriously doubt the rumor, because you say that you never heard of this claim. You'd be searching everywhere for any info on StarCraft II, and if you don't know about this, it's likely to be a rumor; a completely groundless one that was started by some jobless people. But just, just in case, this is the link. StarShade 17:14, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Stukov's change back to normal Really, I think it's far better to drop the speculation whether or not his change was not permanent. Your source to it being possible only temporary is not very clear; one sided in the matter, and cannot be seen as something which would make it clear enough to even add the line - at best it might only imply something like that. Safe for that, nothing implies even remotely that Stukov's change would not have been pernament. Given that Metzen has recognized Stukov change back to normal as canon I think it's silly to assume that his change back to normal would not have been permanent in light of such limited "sourcing". Regards, --Argus Wryn 07:02, 4 March 2008 (UTC) MSN I tried installing the Windows Messenger but it failed each time. I'll try again in the future. Still, I'm not that worked up about the games. The script would be more useful for this site also, though the entire thing is hardly necessary.--Hawki 02:39, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Tags? Er.. I don't remember what they're called, but something like tags. We don't have them here. You know, like article needs references and all. Is it because we don't need them, because the lore of StarCraft is so narrow, unlike big ones like Star Wars? But I think we need certain tags like information of this article deals with events scheduled for future: The contents may change drastically as more information is revealed. Especially with StarCraft II, you see. No one expected the medic to be excluded from the game, for example. So, what do you say? :StarShade 14:12, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. That's what I meant, yes. As for StarCraft: Ghost, it's been cancelled (or at least suspended, but it's known as cancelled), we need something like "This article or section describes information from a cancelled game. The contents may not be true, as they may contain speculations." The only type of templates I saw here is that "based on speculation". And for StarCraft II, we need something like what I described above or what you linked on my talk page. :You know, do you think there are enough StarCraft quotations that we can use on those templates? You know, like Wookiepedia. Maybe something like "Once we dealt with the Protoss, we can do something about the Zerg. Arcturus'll come around. I know he will." for articles with SC2 info. (Okay, I've got a bad sense of application of dialogues.-_-) What do you think about that? ::StarShade 16:09, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Oh no, not that. There won't be enough quotes like that. Maybe some two or three at most, in which case we'll be able to change the quotes alternately. Can you find some suitable quotes and make some templates like that? It'll look nice. :::StarShade 04:28, 16 March 2008 (UTC) New unit spelling I was all set to move the page at "Infester" to "Infestor", when I noticed, in the history, that rather than the page just being set up with that spelling, you moved it from "or" to "er". Thought I'd ask first before I moved the page, where are you getting this spelling from? All the links on the page use the "or" spelling. If you've seen it as "er" somewhere more official, I'd be glad to leave it alone. Captain J 05:39, 18 March 2008 (UTC) In that case I will gladly wait until Blizzard confirms it one way or the other before taking any action. Cheers. Captain J 18:59, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Monaco Skin I think we should switch ASAP. I especially like the the new sidebar, being much more compact and all. The Smoke colour scheme continues to be nice. If we're considering the others, my first vote would be for Slate, then Brick. Meco 23:51, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Ditto with Meco, though my second vote would be Sapphire.--Hawki 06:15, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Behemoth image If that's from the cinematic, wouldn't that make them Overlords only? If we wanted to somehow incorporate that particular scene into the Overlord article, I'd be ok with it although I'd look into getting a better quality image of it. A while back the SC cinematic DVD came into my hands so I can take a look at it and get one. But that will probably have to wait until after mid-April when I get past the most recent real-life overload. Meco 03:38, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I've wondered about that image too. While we can't be sure it's a Behemoth, Overlords certainly don't have large spikes. A wallpaper on Battle.net also depicts large 'things' among Ovelords. I'd say that it could be incorporated into the Behemoth article, with a tag that makes it clear as a possibility. The direct link to the wallpaper is here, the page listing them here. Nothing conclusive, but I can't be sure the spikes are from an Overlord...--Hawki 12:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Hallo. I don't know about this image, but i must tell you, that the Behemoth is real, it is the most enormous zerg air unit on the Sickel Add on.--Marco1994 23:42, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Whoa, I haven't been on in a while. Thanks for letting me know about the new fanfic wiki. I'll be busy once again as soon as the university workload lets me pick up writing and continue my little serial on starcraft.org. --ColonelChaos 21:06, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Silly Articles Well, the thing is, we only have one 'core' article of this kind to go with and that's the TM. A single article doesn't warrant a catagory and it doesn't really fit into the catagory of Blizzard Entertainment. Obviously this is a serious wiki, but I took a nod from Wowwiki, how it has quite a few silly articles that are kept isolated. As long as such articles are kept within their own catagory and aren't referenced in any 'real articles' (eg. Azeroth not being listed among the planets of the K Sector or the mention of bovines in the Confederate Marine Corps), it's not going to really detract from the overall realism of the wiki unless someone has a phenomonal sequence of clicking on the random article option or mistakes said articles for fact.--Hawki 11:42, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Voice actors If IMDb is that much trouble, I'd be in favour of disregarding information that comes only from it. Meco 02:56, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I'm generally on the same line of thinking as Meco. Perhaps the voice actor listing could be regulated to the trivia section, where "IMDb lists x as being voiced by y." Not the usual referencing, but may convey the appropriate ambiguity.--Hawki 09:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) So... I would like you to send me a full list of articles that require new pictures with a black background, also, please let me know if you want me to make the background to white. Hydralisk1337 Okay, I'm starting on the building images. Hydralisk1337 I don't understand, but I think you want me to make the full picture transparent, right? Hydralisk1337 Profile tools Hullo! Wikia is rolling out some new community oriented tools - currently seen on Halopedia and now also FFXIclopedia. SCW is high on our list of wikis to get the new stuff, especially with the upcoming launch of StarCraft II. Therefore I have arrived to help organise this with you :) Our current plan is to roll out the Profile tools - that is, Profiles, Avatars, Awards, Gifts, Friends and Userboxes - first, along with a tool called Site Scout. (There are more, but they will not be available until later.) In order to organise this we need for users and especially admins to take a look at all the help pages linked above, read up about it and be prepared for the changes. We would also like to talk about when you think you would be ready for the tools - around the end of next week is best for us. There will be a few things to set up - links to the help pages, announcements and some backend stuff. Not too big, but better to be in place in plenty of time. Hope this brightens your afternoon! Kirkburn (talk) 20:27, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Well, I've used the system before, and it seems worth having. Your profile did show up by the way.--Hawki 00:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I've seen some of the the new features in action over at Halopedia and the only misgivings I have is with the user level feature. For a while at Halopedia the overwhelming amount of activiy was with superfluous and pointless polls and blogs just to 'earn' points, and now that points for those things have been much reduced activity is more or less back to what it used to be before points. And of course the points-per-action seems arbitrary since not all actions of the same type are equal in 'value' or 'worth'. I wonder if the user levels can be totally disabled so no ranks show up whatsoever and, if so, I'd be in favour of doing so when those features are integrated into StarCraft wiki. Of course, given our limited number of users, we wouldn't have the sort of ridculous poll and blog spam even if we did have points up the wazoo. Meco 00:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :User levels won't be part of the first phase of rollout, just those modules listed above. Note that we've learnt a lot from the Halo experience, and you will be able to decide what points are awarded for what when it's added. :) Glad to hear the positive response! Kirkburn (talk) 14:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :See Forum:Profile tools! Kirkburn (talk) 12:04, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Ping for update on Forum:Profile tools#Stuff to do - also sent this to your profile board :P Kirkburn (talk) 20:45, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Going away until the beginning of May I'll be away with, at best, limited internet access for the next few weeks. I'll be back at the beginning of May. Cheers! Meco 21:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Thought it best to leave this in my profile, but as there's already an entry... Anyway, I'm in the same position as Meco. Leaving today, will be back on April 27 (or 26th for those in the Western Hemisphere as per time zones). Anyway, cheers.--Hawki 01:01, 18 April 2008 (UTC) A separate article for.. the Zerg egg.. Do you think we need one? It has next to nothing influential in the lore, but it's an important factor in the gameplay. Like, say, its absurd armor that it retains from the Larval form until its mutation is complete. Though it might become a short article, we have some of them anyway, and we do have some important (in-game) info on it. By the way, in the Zerg template, which category should it fall to? Ground unit?^^; :StarShade 20:31, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Okay. Maybe not a separate article, but at least a decent section of its own. Well, then I guess I'll start working on it first. p.s.) By 'other members' in the Queen talk page, I meant other members in the web site I work in. A StarCraft II fansite, by the way, that is extremely fast on finding info. (But also surprisingly adept in getting things wrong, as they're Koreans and most don't even grasp what English info sources say.-_-) :StarShade 22:29, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Tokyopop image Since I'm stopping by for a bit... Concerning Tokyopop Three Years.jpg, I found the lower half of the image here. Your call if we need the overlayed text or not. Meco 04:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Swarm Guardian appearance... A unit supposed as a Swarm Guardian was seen in this video http://dory.mncast.com/mncHMovie.swf?movieID=10018345320080310174057&skinNum=1 (see at around 2:40) It's possible that the unit isn't the Swarm Guardian after all, but it's likely to be it, seeing the overall appearance. (The front section of the creature in question quite resembles the original Guardian.) Also, the Swarm Guardian is a siege unit with no air attack, right? The creature doesn't fire back at the Battlecruisers and the Banshees at all, but pays attention only to the ground unit/structure (I don't recognize). This is likely to be because it simply can't, it being able to attack ground targets only. (Although there's no telling that it can, but ignored them because of the player's attack commands.) It hasn't been officially confirmed by Karune or anyone else, though. Shall we keep the description, or erase it until we're sure? :StarShade 23:46, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Hmm. You see, I only have Microsoft Photo Editor, which can only set transparencies by pixels, so I don't think it'll work. I could get photoshop for free, but unfortunately I have no intention of owning a computer program illegally. And I got some spare time, so after helping with flyes after high school today, I'll start on those Building pictures with the black backgrounds. Hydralisk1337 Re: Concept Art Template seems useful, so may as well keep it in. As for the Ghost, the 2194 designation is taken from the Samoengy image itself, namely the Ghost in the image. Looking at his right shoulder pad, the number 2194 can be seen painted on it.--Hawki 08:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Copyright The whole thing with the images got me checking up a few things. And once again, I'm a bit uneasy at the prospect (kinda dug my own grave there). However, there's two main pieces of evidence that can go either way; The first is the Sons of the Storm concent usage rules, seen here, which makes for the allowance of Blizzard related artwork on non-commercial websites. However, the "Blizzard related" aspect is a clear distinction from any personal artwork, suggesting that any personal art is not only unrelated to Blizzard's universes, but is not to be shown either. The other piece of evidence however, is that I cane across Drawgoon's homepage for concept art, featured here. The images are not only in better resoultion here (found out I got the Ghost number wrong and that his codename appears to be Phantom, but these images are listed under concept art. So even if they're personal, they're clearly related to something. And as of this point in time, StarCraft is the only sci-fi universe that Blizzard has. So, is it worth keeping them? Or do we play things safe?--Hawki 09:25, 12 May 2008 (UTC) A belated opinion on Robert Lee's concept art Now that I've stumbled across the relevant images in the file list and actually had to think about it... I think we should only include images from Lee's SotS StarCraft section and Lee's home StarCraft gallery. It seems that he had a reasonably clear idea which works were related to which project when he categorized the images in his home gallery. Meco 04:15, 16 May 2008 (UTC) There's a certain question about catagorisation though. If the personal sections were non-Blizzard, then why are there two pictures of Blackrock Spire in the section, a famous landform from Warcraft, not to mention quite a few orc vs. human images? I think that the personal images, while obviously not all pertaining to Blizzard's universes (eg. the comic section), are not without reference to them. And as long as they're not portrayed as definitive canon and considering the terms of fair use, it seems alright to keep them.--Hawki 05:56, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I suppose there's no problem with images that have clear and undisputable relevance, but it seems to me that for the stuff uploaded we're really stretching at trying to place them in the StarCraft universe. For example: Image:Dinbrain.jpg, where does that scream StarCraft? Even a little bunker would have clinched it, or a small sign saying "Mar Sara" or something, but as it stands it could be anything. Or the Samoengy stuff, when there's not one tiny iota concerning them in the existing canon. Or the Phantom, a generic name for a generic specops operative. If it was supposed to be a Ghost, why not just call it a Ghost? And the Image:Hornet.jpg, which again to me seems generic. Meco 06:28, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Well for the record, each one of the images kinda screamed StarCraft to me. Dinbrain is reminiscent of a standard Terran mining settlement in a wasteland, the Samoengy harkened back to the aggressive alien races known to the Protoss in Shadow Hunters, the Ghost designation of 2794 keeps in with the tendency for all Ghost numbers to begin with 2 and the Hornet not only depicts the anti-gravity technology terrans are known for, but keeps with the tradition of naming hovercraft after viscious animals (Vulture, Cobra, Jackal...) There's far more images that are distinctly not StarCraft that the ones inclined to it stand out. Obviously there is ambiguity involved, hence the template at the top of each page. If someone went around editing pages such as "the Dominion came into hostile contact with the Samoengy" or "the hover technology found in the Vulture gave way to more advanced craft such as the Hornet" then yes, there would be an issue. But kept to their own articles, they hardly get in the way of distinct canon. Such a practice is already in place with StarCraft Beta information.--Hawki 07:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I don't think we have any evidence that Dinbrain or Hornet are StarCraft-related, so they should go into userpage space. The Samoengy are connected to Phantom, which seems like StarCraft art. The Samoengy pics hinge around it. If Phantom is a Ghost, then it's StarCraft-related, which puts Samoengy into StarCraft territory. So we just need to be sure about Phantom being a Ghost. That's just my opinion though. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:51, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Img. CP. templates Shiny new templates! Just one little thing: they sort the images into "Template:Blizzard Art". Should that be "Template:Blizzard Art images" instead? Meco 23:11, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Whoops. It was supposed to be "Category". >< Meco 23:18, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Template:SC1UnitUpgrade I think this one is good to go. I was hoping to roll out renamed templates for the mineral/gas/supply icons for each faction at the same time but in preparation for SC2 icons, but that can happen later. Meco 00:34, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I think basic optional fields go something like this: }| } }} The first line finds if "parameter" is non-empty or if it exists (or something like that, I'd have to go browse the MediaWiki documentation again.) If it does exist, then do something in the second line. In this case we display whatever 'parameter" is. The "do something" part can be multiple lines, in this case it's just one. The last line just terminates the "if" statement. Addendum: With optional fields one has to be careful how one uses background colour highlighting. (eg. One field has a light grey background, the next white, and so on.) Since not all fields may be used that could put a wrench in the nice pattern. Meco 01:13, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Image Shrinkage Just noticed you asked me about this. For images where I can't find a suitably low-res version I use a program called KolourPaint, just the basic 'paint' program that comes with KDE. (I'm not sure how Windows' paint program measures up.) * convert the original JPEG to 24-bit PNG before fiddling with it, otherwise we risk unnecessary loss of quality if we go from JPEG straight to JPEG. * prune the image of unnecessary pixels ("focus the image on the subject of interest") * pngcrush the PNG and convert it to 80% JPEG and see if it goes below 150kB (chances are if the PNG is >800kB it won't and making it lower-res is a must). If it is les than 150kB, we're good. If not, next step. * in KolourPaint there's a "resize/scale" feature. In KolourPaint there's an option called "smooth scale", which I use, as opposed to normal "scale" which makes the shrunk image fuzzy. I set the desired width and height and let the program spit out a new shrunk PNG. Then head back up to the last step. Yeah, it does take some doing. Meco 05:28, 17 May 2008 (UTC) RE: References being broken Yes iam aware of it. Most of the references are blank with no information in it. You can check those batches in blizzard forums. --SkyWalker 07:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) : Yes i know. Iam not a beginner when it comes to wiki. I have edited many wikis. SC is not the first wiki iam editing. Also i have few suggestions to make. --SkyWalker 11:20, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Templates and Timelines Two things. Firstly, the more minor issue, in that I've replaced the term "sex" with "gender". It's pretty much the standard term used by databases (after all, it's purely a noun as opposed to possibly being a verb...) Anyway, I'll get to correcting it if need be or it can be reverted. As it's a copy and paste effort, any new CharBox formats for characters shouldn't have a problem. The other thing that caught my attention was the dating for birth and death. It's an appropriate system, but with Blizzard yet to release an official timeline, perhaps limited. Such dates can be worked out, but it's perhaps risky to do so. Blizzard played around with the Warcraft timeline a lot. Anyway, is it worth creating timeline articles for the dates in the template? Or should we hold back? And no, I don't intend to copy and paste the entire timeline from my profile. Some dates can be worked in (eg. if one does the math, its stated in Nova that the zerg invade Tarsonis on July 18th), but others certainly not.--Hawki 10:21, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Overlord dropping Creep From One of the screenshots recently uploaded in the official website in StarCraft II. The third most recent one, I believe. The one in which Terran forces are attacking a Zerg base. The Overlord is seen near the top left corner. A lucky find, I'd say, though one could have found it easily. Anyway, I'll reference the source. template SC2structbox Does this only go on new structures in Starcraft 2? Like Dark Obelisk, but not structures in SC2 that also existed in SC1 (Fleet Beacon)? Thanks. w3stfa11 19:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Raziel is presumed the name of the new cerebrate (his brood name is presumed is Dracula's Brood) possibily idea the blizzard have in the game LEGACY OF KAIN UnitBoxes Yup, they're a bit fubared at the moment and I'm still working through it. But it should be fine to start using the npc/hero switches even if they behave strangely in the forthcoming muddling. Meco 01:36, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Fenix Fenix actually does fire twice as fast as a normal dragoon. Start the game, test it out, you'll see. I don't appreciate you deleting what was useful information. 208.125.218.194 01:49, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Database backup I've finally managed to download the wiki's article backup file from Wikia, just the most recent revisions without the revision history and all of that. (Fun Fact #1: We're sitting on about 7.3 MB worth of articles/templates/etc..) I suspect the backup maybe a bit old depending on how often Wikia runs the backup script on the server. Based on that backup file I've also managed to download most of the images using a program I had to download and compile. (Fun Fact #2: We have at least 762 images clocking in at just over 30 MB. Not sure where the other 300 went, but according to the error log a chunk of those must be deleted images.) Just so you know we have insurance in case something very unfortunate happens. Meco 19:32, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Would it be possible to have a quotations category? Quotes are often put at the top of pages and extend from the top. Another option would be another template I guess. I know that Halopedia for instance places their Ratings template at the top right of pages. Maybe that could help.--Hawki 04:44, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Battle Naming Perhaps we might institute a naming scheme similar to the one found on Wookiepedia, like for the Battle of Coruscant. We'd probably want a notice saying that the names of the article/event is conjecture and used for organizational purposes only or some such. Meco 14:24, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Battle Naming Yes, you're right. So I should rename the Battles? Omega20 14:48, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Agreed. However, is it possible to rename the articles already created, or I have to create another in its place? Omega20 14:54, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Fall of Tarsonis One question. The Fall of Tarsonis is a battle or a conflict? There was several battles during the Fall of Tarsonis (the Battle of the Tarsonian Shipyards, the Battle of New Gettysburg (city), the Battle of New Gettysburg (space platform), the Battle on the Ion Cannon platform, etc). Omega20 15:37, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I thought that we could put a Box for the battles and other Box for the conflicts, as in Wookipedia. For example: Template:WarBox |previous= |conc= |next= |name= |image= |side1= |side2= |commanders1= |commanders2= |begin= |end= |place= |result= |battles= Omega20 15:45, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Well, I hope that the WarBox can be used for the major conflicts, anyway... Omega20 15:59, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Faction:Box In the Template: FactionBox I have added the date of restoration, as some organizations (as the Terran Dominion) are restored after a momentary dissolution. Omega20 16:16, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I thought that we could put a new FactionBox similar to that of Wookipedia (Wookipedia FactionBox)(with some changes, of course) because it would be more orderly. If you agree, I am willing to do that myself, if necessary. Omega20 07:24, 22 June 2008 (UTC) A personal question Hello, Psi. I just wanted to ask you if there is a list of editors who did the most edits- I think I saw it one time, but lost it. Thanks. SCV's report 14:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :I give you my thanks!SCV's report 11:07, 30 June 2008 (UTC)